


[虫铁]《The One》下

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, SpiderIron - Freeform, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 虫铁。1484Fo贺文，梗和图来自@雪走yoki。从游戏主播到电竞新神人形荷尔蒙狼崽虫 X 钱多颜好热衷搞事情包养不成反被日大少爷铁。由于不怎么打游戏不会写电竞，什么盲狙甩狙都只是知道觉得好帅但是根本不了解写不了，所以文中游戏是全息游戏，参考《头号玩家》中OASIS的设定。Peter并没有多特殊，他最开始甚至只是个名不见经传的游戏主播。但他终将成为被镜头对准的年轻的世界冠军，成为众人口中的The One。他终将成为Tony的The One。





	[虫铁]《The One》下

三个月的针对训练，除却训练外几乎一切都被屏蔽。这段时间来高强度的训练让Peter比一年前壮了不少，最让Tony不平的是他居然还长高了。TWL很快就要来了，不能让Peter分心他没有继续避着Peter，闷气还是要生，但那要等到比赛结束Peter追求他的时候，想想青年会怎样憋屈他心里就一阵畅快。  
努力得到了回报，面对其他顶尖队伍时他们并没有被压着打，甚至有时候占了上风。每往前一步都是加倍的困难，对手也是上一轮淘汰赛的获胜者。举步维艰但稳步前进，Peter像是真正燃烧起来了一样，他的热度、他的光亮，让人联想到太阳。挫折与期待点燃了他，他像流星但永不坠落，像火把但永不熄亡。  
就像是宿命一样，他们最后的对手，是Avengers。  
三场比赛，双方一胜一负。第三天的赛场上看台座无虚席，两支队伍进场时所有观众像疯了一样鼓掌呐喊欢呼尖叫，地下关于这场比赛的赌盘已经炒到官方无法睁一只眼闭一只眼的程度。微博上铺天盖地的全是关于谁会赢的讨论，两队关键人物Peter和Steve的对弈被重新翻出国赛时的视频，黑粉言论被刷的淹没在评论底端。  
“也许Spider之前是输了，但我觉得他这次肯定会展现出一个比四个月前进步了许多的自己。”  
“Captain在对战的时候就基本没有输过，负的场次屈指可数。我站Cap！”  
在赛场上，排在最先被提及的永远是“友谊第一比赛第二”。两支队伍交错的走过去互相握了手，Peter站在Steve对面。他已差不多能与Steve平视，Steve敏锐的发现了他与上次交锋时的气场已完全不一样，从不轻视对手是电竞选手的守则，此刻他只把谨慎再提升了一个档次。“我会赢你。”Peter看着面前的人，曾经他的一套连击打的Peter生出绝望的心情，最后用一枪教会他什么叫电竞；现在他要用胜利，告诉他什么叫后生可畏。  
  
比赛的前半部分，所有人都在给己方队伍的中心打辅助，控制血量将人头让出去。场上赛况惊险胶着，几乎就是一个人头换一个人头。Steve击杀了Clint的同时Peter击杀了Sam，而在第二轮人头互换时异变突生，Natasha换了T'Challa，但击杀Natasha的人不是Steve，在T'Challa被Peter一枪带走的零点几秒前，他的子弹打空了Natasha剩余的血。  
现场沉默了一瞬，然后气氛瞬间沸腾了。解说员一瞬间明白了Avengers的战术是什么，他锤着桌面激动的狂喊，控制人员忙把他话筒的声音减小。Peter立刻明白了Steve的意图，他在队内音频里让Antarctic迅速找到掩体。  
T'Challa和Steve各有一个击杀，他手上有两个。他看不到Bucky，他应该在Steve的子弹能够到达的范围里，躲在了掩体后。此前Antarctic的血量被打到了剩一半，杀死Antarctic后Steve会立刻杀死Bucky，那样他就有三个击杀。就算Peter杀死了Steve成为了[The One]，比赛的规则是当击杀排行榜有两人并列第一时，[The One]与击杀排行分数不可叠加，他得到八分，而Steve是击杀榜排行第一，T'Challa是排行榜第二，队伍总计得分是十分。  
他给予了Peter足够的警惕，考虑到了Peter杀死他成为[The One]的可能。  
“Bucky必须死在我们手上。”Antarctic喘着气开口。她仔细听着周边的动静，“我去拿他的人头。”  
“你的血还剩半管，Steve的目标是你。”Peter快速呼吸缓解氧气的缺乏，“我去。”  
“万一他的想法实际上是让你去呢？”Antarctic使用了绷带：“你的击杀最多，这个风险必须得我冒。”  
“听我的。前段日子你加训的时候我不是也在吗？我在练特殊的走位。”Antarctic最后喘了一口气，然后慢慢将呼吸声压到最低：“我死后你立刻过来舔包。”  
Antarctic接下来的操作引起了观众席的又一波高潮。The One的实况直播方式一样是全息投影，场上此刻只剩下四个人，投影出的场地只在他们四人所在的区域，放大倍数已经很大，观众已经可以看的很清晰了。  
她离开了掩体，冲出去后一个前滚翻躲进了另一块巨石背后。Steve没有放过这一刻他开了枪，利用这一声枪响Antarctic立刻判断出了他所处的位置，识记的地图在脑海中浮现。结合Steve枪的射程、Peter和她躲藏的位置，她向Bucky最有可能藏的位置奔去。观众只能看到Black Rose直直冲向Winter Soldier所处的位置，没人知道她是怎么做到的。男人在狂吼女人在尖叫，而这一切都被隔绝在TWL的游戏舱以外。  
视、听、行，一心三用却每一方面都做到了最好，Antarctic的走位奇异，Steve的预判几乎没有失误过，这次却比之前所有的失误加起来都多。  
“Bucky！立刻离开！Black！”没有一枪击中目标，震惊的同时Steve大吼。从开始打电竞一直合作到现在都的搭档，Bucky从他的缩略词中明白了他的意思。但再离开已经来不及了。Steve再开枪时击中了Antarctic，而让Antarctic只剩了血皮的这一枪，是以Bucky被击杀的代价换来的。  
“Peter！”Antarctic稳稳落地，隐藏在了Bucky之前躲着的掩体后面。“你过来，我掩护你！”她立刻使用了Bucky盒里的药品，用倍镜瞄准太费时间，她取出背包里装好了托腮板和快速扩容器的M24，搭在了掩体上。  
他们同时向对方靠近的话，有可能出现她死在露天没有掩体的情况。三级头有两个，她立刻换上了全新的一个。打破了头盔才能伤害到她，而在刚刚冲过来的时候她吸引了Steve的全部火力，Peter也往这边走了一些。她打开地图看了看Peter的位置，听刚刚枪的声音判断出Steve离她所在位置的距离，她可以撑到Peter赶过来。  
她闭上眼，用一个深呼吸让自己沉静下来。  
“Go！”听到Antarctic的指令Peter离开了掩体，Antarctic转身站起将枪搭在了石头上。Steve开枪了，目标却不是Peter，他击中了Antarctic的头。他不能确定Peter是不是也会Antarctic那样的走位，与其浪费时间去击杀Peter，不如趁现在击杀血少得多的Antarctic。  
没有时间换头盔，Antarctic在被瞄准的同时向Steve开枪，为Peter的攻击打辅助。Steve不得已只得下蹲躲在掩体后，寻找时机起身开枪。在成功打破头盔后他不惜受了一枪杀死Antarctic，此时Peter已经赶到了。  
“Peter，拿走我盒里的AWM。”Antarctic的声音响起，Peter愣住了：“你什么时候舔的空投？”  
“刷新安全区时我没走，在毒圈里舔的。”Antarctic笑了笑：“本来想留到最后干掉你的。”  
这就是明明不带背包刚刚对她的奔跑更有利的情况下，她仍然背着背包的原因。  
AWM，拥有极为强大的杀伤力，可一击摧毁三级头盔，可遇不可求。只要他先开枪，就可以带走Steve。  
Peter深呼吸着，他让自己静下心来。他的绷带用完了所幸Bucky的包里还有，使用后他的血剩下四分之三，不清楚Steve有没有补给品。  
只要一枪，他就可以带走Steve。Antarctic留存下来没有声张的秘密武器现在成了他的压箱筹码，所有人都激动的不能自己。先前疑惑自己是不是看错了的人狂吼起来，有女粉已经承受不住哭了出来。声浪汇聚甚至压住了解说员的声音，控制台只好又把解说员的话筒声音调大。  
这是值得被载入史册的一场比赛。精准的一枪后，比赛结束。镜头对准年轻的世界冠军，对手、粉丝、亲友、黑子，所有人看着他一路走来行至巅峰。他戴着VR眼镜，眼神被镜片模糊观众看不出来他的情绪到底是如何的，但激动与兴奋，是必然存在的情绪。  
解说员的声音激动的带上了哭腔，没有人想到这个少年竟然真的能创造奇迹。Peter勾起嘴角笑了笑，他比在场的所有人都要冷静，冷静的多。  
他在队伍的观众席里找到了Tony，接着他抬起手，对着镜头比出了代表胜利的手势。  
  
Peter没有想到记者和粉丝能这么猛，女友粉的尖叫压过了保镖的大吼，记者的话筒直往他脸上怼。他步步后退想往队友身后躲，却被Tony一拉挡在身后——“官宣一下，这是我的男孩。”  
Peter愣住了，记者和粉丝也都愣住了。Tony回头看着Peter，电光火石间Peter想明白了一切。为什么那天早上他说出那番话后Tony会那么生气，那段时间Tony为什么会那么冷淡，为什么会避开他。  
从来都不是近水楼台，谁都可以。  
Tony亲吻他、挑逗他，只是因为是他。  
仅此而已。  
Peter没有办法控制自己的动作，事实上他的脑子一片空白，他说不出一句话。身体比思维更快，在镜头、在闪光灯、在观看着官方直播的几百万观众面前，他揽住Tony的腰，在他唇上印下一吻。

这是第二个Peter用最快速度结束的庆功宴，为了快点离开他甚至接受了Antarctic带来的一瓶来自中国的白酒。青年的眼神热辣，极度热切渴求的黏在Tony身上一寸寸吻过去。他一刻也不想等。  
宣布主权一时爽，事后兑现火葬场。因为自己的原因浪费了好几个月的Peter十分憋屈，回想起Tony的话又是添上了一把新的火。他吻着Tony手伸进他衣服里顺着腰线一路摸上去，再顺着他身体滑下来的时候他拉住Tony的裤边把他的裤子连同内裤一起拉了下来。  
小狼狗可怕，开了荤的小狼狗更可怕，开了荤还好几个月没吃上肉的小狼狗最可怕。Tony没有反抗的力气也不想反抗，他抱着Peter的脖颈抬头接受着他的亲吻屁股顺从的抬起方便他把裤子拉下来，一吻结束他咬着Peter的嘴唇喘着气：“润滑剂...”他伸手从枕头底下摸出一瓶润滑剂交到Peter手上。  
“...您今晚本来就是这样打算的？”Peter声音发哑。他兴奋的手抖，挤了些润滑剂在手上就伸指插进Tony穴内往深处探。“你想的倒挺美。”Tony难耐的喘了口气，努力放松自己容纳进他的手指：“我想的是等你开始追我之后使劲吊你，润滑剂只是备着早晚用的上。我看你还敢不敢信那些不知道从哪来的狗屁虚假新闻！”  
“是我的错。”Peter吻着他的嘴唇，一路向下在高领也遮不住的地方留下吻痕：“怪我不自信，怪我轻信了不实传言，都怪我。”  
在他道歉之前Tony就已经不生气了，几个月的时间，忿忿不平早被时间打磨的差不多了，沉淀了下去。  
一晚上的缠绵足以让身体留下印象，即使经过那么长的时间没有做那事，Tony也很快被Peter插出了感觉。身体想起了被大家伙摩擦过穴道顶撞前列腺的感觉，吸着手指直往里拖。Peter明白Tony适应的差不多了，撤去手指换上真枪抵在穴口。  
性器推挤开缠缠绵绵贴附上来的穴肉往里进，Tony难耐的喘着气抬头咬了一口Peter的喉结。Peter没有留情，他前后动了几下让Tony适应，就掐牢了他的腰拉开架势操干起来。  
中国的白酒度数高后劲大，Peter有些迷迷糊糊的，在Tony耳边说的情话全是不堪入耳的，说的Tony红了脸红了眼，无措的只好把嘴唇送上去让他闭嘴。Peter进的深撞的狠，操的Tony受不住了求饶也没放过他。这种情况下也不行越是要行，自制力几乎被情热焚烧殆尽，更别提还有酒精的助力。  
年上受最遭罪的时候就是在已经不行了之后，年下攻还在不知疲倦的继续动作。Tony眼泪都被操出来了Peter还是不放过他，更何况这个年下攻是全息游戏的电竞选手体能超出常人，还几个月没得到安抚。  
Tony记不清是什么时候被Peter抱着转过来压在床上的。Peter十指插进他的指缝牢牢握着他的手，脊背上也留下一串密密匝匝的吻痕。意识模糊之际Tony迷迷蒙蒙的想着，明天起来之后他一定一周不理Peter。  
...一周太长了，还是三天吧。

“是的，以后还是回直播间做个游戏主播。我的队友他们也有自己的生活，我们组建的真的很勉强。”Peter已经能够游刃有余的回应弹幕上的问题，他筛选着值得回答的问题。  
“也不能说退役吧，不过以后的确是不打电竞了。主播挺好的，时间自由还不用一直待在训练室，我有多一点的时间陪男朋友。”  
“Peter？你喊我干嘛？”Tony扒着门边探头看着Peter，走过去捏了捏他的耳垂。  
“让直播间的大家见见我的男朋友。”Peter笑起来，在他嘴唇上印下一吻。

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> *其实雪妈的这个梗值得被拿起来好好雕琢完善剧情加入更多关于游戏的部分，Peter的进步、他的坚定与信念，Tony是怎样被他吸引为何被他吸引需要更详细的过程。有几个瞬间我想象出来真的觉得很燃很炸，但我不会拿起来再写了因为我接了梗的初衷就只是开这一辆车，谁能想到前头有这么长的剧情...  
> *最后那段比赛不够严谨不够准确，球球各位不要带脑子看，看看就好我是弟弟_(:з」∠)_  
> *比赛直播方式如图，一圈观众席围着中间的全息投影。  
> *关于胜利手势那儿，我想到了妮妮的一张照片。去百度上找了很久找到这两张，我记得好像不是这两张但我实在找不到了。从百度图片那儿直接下载的，如果是哪位同好调的麻烦告诉我一声，侵删。


End file.
